Wedding Night
by lazypadawan
Summary: Who hasn't written a story about Anakin and Padmé's wedding night?  I hope you like my take!


Anakin carried Padmé into the bedroom, his petite bride's head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. He could feel the warmth of her body through his clothes and it sent a tingle down his spine. He'd longed for her for what seemed to be an eternity, the vague yearnings of a boy which caught fire when he encountered her as a young man. And now, despite the impossible odds against them, she was his. Forever.

"I'm hers too," he mused as he set her on the floor of their honeymoon suite. The room was already prepared for them, a romantic display of lit scented candles, flower petals strewn across the bed, and curtains drawn back to bring in the night air. Padmé removed her veil and draped it over a chair. Smiling at him, she shook her cascading curls loose over her shoulders. The gesture was innocent and seductive at the same time. Anakin stepped forward, gently cupped Padmé's face with his natural hand, and pulled her close for another kiss. This kiss was deep and intense, his tongue stroking hers. He could feel her knees sink a bit and her hands reached up around his shoulders, as though to keep herself from falling. Her fingers brushed against the nape of his neck and his excitement grew.

When their lips parted, Padmé turned around and lifted her hair. Anakin caught his breath. She wanted him to help her undress. His heart pounded and his hands-even his artificial one-trembled. Biting down on his lip, he set to work on the fasteners on the back of her dress. Slowly, the lace gown revealed ivory skin on her graceful back and shoulders. He remembered when he first saw the beauty of that expanse of flesh and how he couldn't resist touching it. In the candlelight, he could still see the faint scars from their battle on Geonosis. Anakin traced his finger along her spine and shoulder blade, reveling in its restored softness and smoothness. Padmé shivered and gasped with pleasure. He bent down and pressed his lips on her back, inhaling the subtle perfume of her skin. He kissed the nape of her neck as he moved the dress off of her shoulders.

Padmé let the gown fall to the floor, leaving her clad only in semi-sheer lace underwear, thigh-high stockings, and shoes. She stepped out of the shoes and turned back around, her long hair coyly obscuring her breasts. She began unfastening his belt, laying it aside, and then set to divest him of his tunic. They both smiled at how removing the layers was more difficult than removing Padmé's dress. Finally her hands found his bare chest and shoulders.

Anakin couldn't contain his delight. He'd ached to have her touch him like this, to have her lips gently pressed on his chest. He was torn out of passion for a moment when Padmé whispered, "Ani, your boots."

Blinking, he realized he still had his boots on. "Oh, sorry," he said, blushing. He sat on the edge of the bed as a bemused Padmé watched him hurriedly and awkwardly yank off the shoes. Then she sat close beside him, looking at him with the same expression she'd had on Geonosis when she expected her Jedi protector to help her in a dangerous situation.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin leaned over and kissed her deeply. Then he trailed his lips down her throat to her collarbone. He loved the sweet taste of her skin and he desired more. Gently, he brushed her hair over back her shoulders, leaving most of her body bared to his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he gasped. He reached with his trembling natural hand to caress her hip, then up her waist. Padmé gazed over at the artificial hand he rested far to the side.

"Don't be ashamed of that hand," she said. "Love me with it as if it were your natural one." Without waiting for Anakin to say anything more, she took the golden skeletal fingers in her own and kissed each fingertip. Fighting back the moisture in his eyes, he marveled at the sensation from her soft lips. She guided it to her lower belly, then sensually moved it up over her abdomen to her breasts.

It did not take long for him to feel comfortable exploring her with both of his hands, more than a bit pleased with himself because Padmé reacted with delight. Soon they lay together on the bed, the last pieces of their clothing discarded, young lovers discovering one another for the first time.

Finally, Anakin rolled Padmé onto her back, eager to finally be one with her. He hesitated a moment, knowing this would consummate their love at last. Beneath him, Padmé looked so small and fragile. What if he hurt her? What if he couldn't satisfy her? His whole life he'd been able to learn new things quickly. He'd prided himself in his natural talents. He was a powerful Jedi, but no training prepared him for this.

Padmé smiled at him reassuringly, caressing his cheek. "I'm a little nervous too," she whispered. "It'll be all right. I love you and I trust you completely."

He positioned himself between her legs, then he bucked his hips forward and she cried out sharply. "Padmé, are you all right?" Anakin was panic stricken. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said. "I'm fine. It's just what happens to a woman her first time. It's my gift to you, Ani. My first and my last." She kissed the tip of his nose.

Looking into her eyes, Anakin felt liquid fire in his veins. He began moving rhythmically and when Padmé tentatively began moving with him, the sensation threatened to completely overwhelm him.

He could feel the Force flowing through the both of them. It revealed to him what her body wanted and how to stimulate her. She held him as close as she could, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was deep inside her now and as she uttered things to her goddesses, her fingernails dug into his shoulders. He quickened his rhythm and he knew her release was coming. He felt it as she went over the brink, making him dizzy with pleasure. His own release came moments later, crying out her name as he filled her with his seed.

"Ani, I love you," an emotional Padmé whispered, kissing his neck and shoulder, stroking his back.

"I love you too," he gasped. "How was it...?"

She grinned up at him, her cheeks bright red. "Wonderful," she said.

Anakin sighed with relief. "It felt right, didn't it?" Padmé only nodded. They held each other for a long time, their bodies still joined. Then Padmé broke the silence.

"Ani? Can we do it again?" Anakin felt her small hand brushing on his buttocks.

Grinning with his familiar cockiness, Anakin said, "As my lady wishes."


End file.
